Starlight, Starbright
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Robin is joined on the rooftop by Starfire one lonely night, where he explains to her the joys of stargazing. [OneShot. RobStar.]


Starlight, Starbright

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Summary: Robin is joined on the rooftop by Starfire one lonely night, where he explains to her the joys of stargazing.

* * *

"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. May I wish, may I might, that you grant my wish tonight."

Robin whispered these words slightly under his breath as a warm summer breeze blew through his spiky, gel-filled hair. It was nights like these he enjoyed the most. Sitting atop the large and steel Titan's Tower, his gaze eventually found its way into the inky darkness of night, where the first batch of stars began to wink at him.

It was here he came to think, it was here he came to dream. An escape from the responsibilities of leader of the Teen Titans. Not that these responsibilities ever weighed _too _heavily upon him, he just needed some time to relieve himself of duties.

He sometimes fathomed that he could jump off the edge of the tower and fly, fly away from everything. But, of course, he would never be able to fly. Not like _her_.

"Friend Robin?"

His depressing thoughts were interrupted by the sugary voice of his teammate. No, his _friend_, he corrected himself. Sometimes, it was hard for him to decipher, hard for him to fade away from The Boy Wonder and become his own person again. Sighing lightly, he threw a gloved hand through his hair and smiled slightly.

"Yes Star?" he asked softly, as if trying not to disturb the peace the night had generated around the two superheroes.

"What was that…that story you just said?"

"Story?" A raven eyebrow jumped above his mask and into his hairline.

"Yes…" she started, her face screwed up in concentration, trying to find the right words that would convey her inquisition. English was just too complicated for the Tamaranian sometimes.

Robin chuckled, seeing the girl having trouble with translations yet again. "Take your time," he said guidingly, his fingers somehow finding their way to her bare forearm. He let it linger there and was surprised how joyful the soft skin could make him feel.

"It was about a…a…" she stuttered, but not because she did not know the words. Oh, she knew the words all right; she was just too embarrassed to say them. If she were to utter the sayings that she had heard Robin say, he might laugh at her for even thinking he would say those things. What if she was wrong? What if she had hoped he said those things so much she had actually convinced herself he had? She took a deep breath and opened her jade eyes. They sparkled warmly in the darkness.

"A star," she finished, her lips turning to a heated frown. That was it, she thought sullenly to herself. She would be the most stupid _hrushnif_ her friend Robin had ever met. She curled her arms around her golden midriff and cast her gaze downwards, her scarlet bangs hanging limply on her forehead.

Robin laughed heartily as his arm dropped to his side, and this action made Starfire furrow her brows in confusion.

"Why do you laugh so?" she asked, blinking and rubbing her forearms. She had preferred Robin's touch and did not agree with his decision to remove his hand.

"It's just…it's just…" Robin fumbled, now surprised at his own lack of explanation. He should be able to tell Star that it _was _just a stupid thing he had done since childhood, it _was_ nothing she should worry about, and that it _definitely_ did not lower herself in his eyes. But even his native language had failed him now.

She tapped her foot impatiently, a trait she had picked up while residing on

Earth.

"Come on," Robin finally said after minutes of awkward silence. He strode away from the befuddled alien and took a seat on the tower before lying down flat on his back. Starfire stood stunned in the same spot.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Still not sure what Robin was doing and chalking it up too odd human behavior, Starfire levitated slowly and dejectedly towards her leader before finding her spot next to him. Her back scraped against the harsh roof of the tower as she squiggled and wormed herself into a comfortable position. She gasped slightly as thousands of stars twinkled merrily in the stretch of night sky above them.

"Robin…" she whispered, her body finally relaxing as Robin's gloved fingers often twirled within her own when they were alone together. She did not know what he meant by this, only that she felt that it was _right._ He never did these things when they were with the others, but she didn't care.

His breathing was slow and relaxed and Starfire felt at ease, all thoughts of the embarrassing moment flushed from her mind. All that was left was her and Robin.

With his free arm, he pointed it straight upwards and Starfire waited for explanation. Robin would always explain.

"You see that, Star?" he asked, and she nodded, her scarlet hair bobbing ever so slightly.

"It's called the North Star."

It was this time that Starfire laughed. That star was not north at all! She had learned of much of the galaxy on her home planet, and that star was very southward bound compared to the other millions.

"But Robin," she stated, covering her mouth slightly, afraid of the giggles that would come spilling forth. "That star is _Eldden 9_, and it is not north. It is not north at all."

Robin squared his eyes and Starfire could not contain her laughter. She knew how hard he took it when he was wrong.

He twisted his mouth for a few seconds as he thought of something that would compensate for his behavior.

"It's what we call it here, on Earth. And it's much more than just a star. It's a symbol, a symbol for finding ourselves when we are lost. The North Star will always guide you home. Remember that, Star."

What Star had found so funny before no longer registered in her mind. A tone of seriousness had washed over them as Starfire tried to understand the earthling's logic. She remained quiet, hoping that Robin would continue talking. His voice was a symbol for her, a symbol for finding herself when she was lost.

"It's usually the first star to appear at night. And when you see the first star, you say 'Starlight, starbright---'"

"There!" Starfire interjected, bolting upright, her mind jumping at the recognition. "The story, the story!" she cried.

Robin sat up as well, not removing his hands from hers. "Yes, the story," he said, smiling. Starfire looked so ethereal when she stumbled upon a new nugget of information.

"It's just something stupid I say. It reminds me of when…when my parents were alive."

These words stunned Starfire to the core. He almost never spoke of his past, and she didn't dare to pry. Only on particular nights would he say these things.

It was a particular night.

On these special nights, the two would shed their known identities, shed whatever was keeping the two of them apart. It was because of these nights that she referred to Robin as her best friend, and vice versa.

"Richard."

His name on her lips was almost too much to bear as she slightly felt around the edges of his mask, her touch excruciatingly beautiful. With a slight pull, the mask floated to the ground silently and the two teens made eye contact.

"Kori," he responded, his blue eyes flickering. They hugged briefly and Robin took a large inhale, his face buried in her mess of auburn hair. The scent of her shampoo completely overtook his senses and they broke apart.

He didn't know why he felt so wonderful next to her. He didn't know why felt more comfortable with her than any other Titan. He didn't know, and he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was there for him, always.

They lied together again on the roof of the Tower. Neither of them spoke for a long time. They simply enjoyed each other's company.

"Richard?"

"Mhmm," he said, not being able to form any other concrete words other than that. His body was becoming very heavy as sleep threatened to invade him. His eyelids fluttered, but he resisted the temptations. He felt as if he could stay in this very position with Starfire for many years.

"Will you say that story for me, one more time?"

"Of course I will…" he whispered, shaking himself from his slight stupor. "Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. May I wish, may I might, that you grant my wish tonight."

She smiled brightly.

"May I say it as well, even though I have seen much more than one star?"

He gave her hand a squeeze. He didn't need to say anything else.

And with that, Starfire closed her eyes and repeated the same words. They danced upon her tongue and seemed to stretch out into the very night sky, illuminating the very same stars that were being talked of.

"Richard?" she asked after she had finished.

"Yes, Kori?"

"What did you wish for?"

He closed his eyes, almost knowing in the back of his mind that she would ask him that question. But it was not the one that was nagging him…the question that had been bothering him all night was: would he tell her the truth when she did?

"I wished for…strength." A deadpan, uncomfortable silence followed as Starfire's eyes drooped disappointingly.

_You idiot, _his voice muttered menacingly, and he mentally slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. This was his one chance to say everything, one chance to admit it all.

"I wished for you."

Robin laid there stunned and unmoving. Did he just imagine that? Did Starfire say…did she say she had wished for him?

And without saying anything else, she moved closer to him and their bodies meshed together, creating an electric charge between the two. She cradled her head on his shoulder and sighed happily, feeling Robin's breath on the top of her head.

Robin drew in deep breaths, trying to regain his cool composure. She did, she did just say that.

After minutes of what seemed like agonizing torture he let go of Starfire's hand and she made a sound of disapproval. Instead, his arm moved around her strong and smooth shoulders and she understood immediately.

He had wished for her as well.

* * *

Author's Note: Review, 'kay? Oh, and for all of you who are reading A Different Kind of Love, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading, and please review! I would like to know how I did on my first Robin/Starfire! 


End file.
